This invention relates generally to a device and method for improving or refining shooting skills. More particularly, this invention relates to a device which can be attached or mounted to a shotgun barrel for improving or refining a person's skills in the sport of skeet or trap shooting.
Often, many persons in the sport of skeet or trap shooting become frustrated due to the difficulty in shooting the clay target. This frustration is aggravated when the clay target is consistently missed and becomes more illusive in spite of an instructor's numerous teachings that a proper lead or an accurate distance between the barrel and the moving clay target be established. In other words, in order to have a shot jettisoned from the shotgun to consistently intercept a moving clay target, there must be an accurate or proper lead established between the shotgun barrel and the moving clay target.
The importance of establishing an accurate or proper lead between the shotgun barrel and the moving clay target becomes more critical when shooting from certain areas of the shooting range; i.e., when shooting from relatively more difficult stations. In other words, although a person may have developed a relatively good shooting skill in certain stations, the frustration remains when he cannot maintain an accurate or proper lead in shooting the moving clay target at relatively more difficult stations.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device to improve or refine a person's skeet or trap shooting skills which may be easily attached or mounted on a shotgun barrel. Such a device should have sufficient rigidity and durability in order to withstand the recoil and the consistent swinging of the barrel when in use. Moreover, the device should be made out of lightweight materials so that it may be easily attached or mounted on a shotgun barrel and removed when necessary. Similarly, it is highly desirable that the device of this invention be relatively sized so as not to distract the view of a shooter when in use. Furthermore, the device may have a part which enables an instructor to fully evaluate the improvement of the shooter.